User blog:Yakumo Koi/Mirage University
Introduction WIP Years and Levels of Education WIP Subjects WIP Student Residence School Layout 'Layer One' Layer one is the closest layer to the surface, its entrance doubles as the entrance to the school. The entrance is a large, circular opening carved into the side of a mountain which can be closed off using a large, metal door. Behind the doors is a large tunnel which slopes downwards into the earth for a ways before opening up into the main cavern, also known as the courtyard. In the center of the courtyard is a large, circular freight elevator used to descend to the other layers. Taking up a large section of the courtyard near the wall furthest from the entrance is a gated garden that is sustained using artificial suns orbs that float in the air and emit warmth whilst emulating a day/night cycle in accordance to the surface cycle. Off to the left is a small hallway that leads to a second, smaller cavern that’s roughly the size of a high school track-field. 'Layer Two' Layer two, also known as the recreational layer, is home to most of the school’s recreational and extracurricular facilities along with some necessary facilities; it houses everything from a gym for the more athletic students to an olympic-sized pool. The freight elevator exits out into the lobby of layer two, a large central hub which connects to the Library to the left, relative to the elevator exit, the Infirmary the Library, and the layer’s main hall. The lobby is also used as a sort of lounge for both students and staff and is equipped as such. The main hallway is rather straight with a few side hallways that diverge to different rooms such as the gym and pool or the cafeteria. The first room that one would come to when walking down the main hall would be the Combat Arena which is entered into by a pair of sliding, reinforced glass doors. Past the Combat Arena is a cross-section, to the left is a hallways that leads down to the cafeteria and to the right is a hallway which leads to the gym and pool, though straight ahead and to the left is the entrance to the greenhouse. At the end of the Main hall is the primary assembly hall, a large semi-circular room designed to fit all the students and staff. The primary assembly hall is designed like a theater hall, sloping downwards with rows of seats and a large stage at the bottom. Aside from the entrance, there are two exits on either side of the stage which empty out into two small hallways which connect to the main halls. 'Layer Three' Layer three is the smallest layer, it houses the residential facilities, gravsphere, and holocenter. The freight elevator opens up into the dorm commons, a large, circular room with wooden floors and ceilings. On the wall farthest from the freight elevator is a hallway that leads to the holocenter and gravsphere, on the wall to the left exiting the freight elevator is the hallway down to the staff rooms and on the opposite wall is the student rooms. After going down the hall towards the Gravsphere and Holocenter, one would come to a crossroads, the hallway diverging to the left leads to the Gravsphere and the hallway which diverges to the right leads off to the Holocenter. The Gravsphere is a large, spherical room with a bridge extending out to a free hanging platform in the center. The whole room itself is equipped with anti-gravity capabilities for those who wish to enjoy the feeling of weightlessness or for those who see it necessary to train their powers in a weightless zone. The Holocenter is a large room that looks like a giant white box at first; the floor, walls, and ceiling are all layered with white panels and in the center is a small stand with a datapad attached to it. Using the datapad, one can project holograms into the room or even change the whole environment they seem to be in. The room can also project hard-light targets into the room for a more ‘physical’ experience. harm caused by hard-light targets cannot be used to sue the school. 'Layer Four' WIP Uniform(s) Category:Blog posts